DNA represents one of the most investigated biological materials because of its ability to store the genetic information of living cells. Over the past few years, the use of the physical properties of nucleic acid has been proposed for nanotechnology applications.1,2 Self-assembly of artificial DNA-based branched junctions, such as cross-over3 and paranemic cross-over4 hybridization patterns, has been utilized as a key element for the creation of nanoarchitectures. This approach has generated double cross-over tiles that include sticky-ends of appropriate complementarity for the self-assembly of 2D, 3D and tube nanostructures.5-7 Another rapidly-developing paradigm for the self-assembly of DNA nanostructures involves the 2D origami approach.8 According to this method, a very long viral DNA, e.g., the cyclic M13 phage, is stapled by a many short ssDNAs into the desired structure having dimensions typically around 100×100 nm. While this method was extended to allow the formation of 3D DNA structures9-10 utilizing various software packages developed to predict the desired nanostructure, each new DNA scaffold in origami structures was required to be redesigned with a new set of staple DNA strands. This constraint was overcome by the creation of a pool of DNA bricks with the ability to be self-organized into various 3D nanostructures without the viral DNA template.11 In parallel to nanostructure development, the use of DNA for nanomachineries12-13 has also been intensively developed, e.g., walker14-16, tweezers17-18 and gear19. Moreover, the use of catalytic nucleic acid (DNAzyme)20-21 and the strand displacement process22-23 has been used for computing, e.g., logic circuits. Various applications have been suggested for this field, such as the use of the DNA nanostructure as scaffolds for the organization of materials24 and for the synthesis of organic elements.25-26 The capability to program the arrangement of nanoparticles27 and to control dynamically their plasmonic properties have been also suggested for applied physics.28 Few biological applications, such as drug delivery based-DNA nanostructures29, DNA nanostructures carrying active payloads interacting with the cell-membrane30-31 or intracellular sensors based on the delivery of DNA tweezers have been suggested.32 However, the encoded DNA assembly information remains outside the genetic record of the cell thereby losing structural information during cellular division and duplication. Also, the cost to generate such elements at high scale limits industrial applications and the possibility to produce nanostructures requiring long ssDNA (>100 bases) represent an obstacle due to the limitation in oligonucleotide synthesis.